The Dark Void Which Held Us Captive
by XaXona Evangeline Dracori
Summary: This is an angsty lil tid bit about Zell! teehee! umm... I wrote this awhile ago but hey. Read the intro for better summary.^_^ oh yeah these are not my characters! I'm only *borrowing* them.


The Dark Void Which Held Us Captive

By: XaXona

Hi Hi!! Teehee! This is my first SERIOUS Final Fantasy Fan Fic and also my first one for this site! Please tell me what you think… but if you can't say any meaningful negative comments then don't bother… positive always welcome! ^_^ I had this one guy call me a fat ugly bitch and tell me that I wrote like shit… I almost cried! So please don't be mean!  Okies, this is about Zell! I'm kind of on a Zell kick right now… dunno why, but I think he's adorable… This fan fic takes place in the same place that squall ends up at the end of the game, ya know where he's wanderin' around in the dark deserted place… This is what I think happened, that everyone was held captive in this void of whatever, and Rinoa found Squall making them come out of it… well how did the others get out, that can be saved for a later time… but this is Zell's  POV inside the void and how he got out of it… It may jump around a lot but it is what he is thinking and stuffs so it works… I think, heh. Sorry this parts so long, heh heh. But please R&R! thankies!

 Oi… where am I… Squall… Rinoa… Instructor… My head it hurts… _Open your eyes, Zell… _I already did… I don't like what is out there… There's nothing… no one… Only endless black clouds and a wasteland of rock then… nothingness… Where's Squall? Maybe I could just lay here… I can't get up… I'm too tired… and lonely… Maybe no one will notice that I'm lost… Maybe they won't care… _Oh… did Zell come back?_ They'll ask. Squall will shrug, _It doesn't matter… Rinoa is safe…_ No, I'm not jealous… don't think that I am… Life is too important to waste it on jealousy… _If life is so important then why do hide… you hide like a lost child, too scared to come out... too scared to let people know you… _You're right… I am scared… it's just… easier being the dumb, annoying guy… Squall thinks it's easier to be mean and shrug people off, but I know better… When you act like an idiot people don't even bother with you… It's like an excuse… _Don't mind Zell… he just gets excited too easy…he's not too bright if you know what I mean…_ one would say… But nobody knows me… not even Squall… He'd be the last one to give me a chance… but it doesn't bother me… I like him that way… _Get up! The void has come to swallow you into oblivion…_No… I think I'll stay right here… I'm tired of being the one left out… _don't say that…_ It's true… Squall has Rinoa… Selphie has Irvine… Hell, even Instructor has Seifer… Yes I know… that was terrible to say… but it's true… If he weren't the way he is, I know they would be together… …Didn't think I would notice something like that, huh? I notice a lot of things… But that doesn't matter now… I will just be left here to whither away in this emptiness… Because no one cares enough to rescue Zell… No one's left to rescue Zell… _How can you say such things? Your friends care about you… _I know, but I'm tired… _of what?_ Of being the idiotic sidekick! I hate it! If only they knew! If only they knew how I loathe the fact that _she_ gets him all to herself… _what are you really talking about, Zell… because now you are lying to yourself…_It's that woman! Yes, I love her because she is my dear friend… but why does Squall love her so much… I was there for him even before Rinoa ever was… when we were children… She could never love him the way I love him… never… _What do you mean *love*? This is Squall you're talking about… he's a boy… remember? _Now even _I _don't understand me… I'm not obsessed with him… I love him… In a way no one will understand… Not the way his lover would love him… but in the way his soul mate would… understand? _Then why are you staying here? If you love him… If he is truly your soul mate… then why do you insist on staying here to whither away? If you die… so will a part of him…Don't you get it? He needs you… Who will protect him if you're not there? _Shut up! He can protect himself! Like he always says! I… alright… You win… I have to protect him… Rinoa can't do it alone… I will… _Wake up, Zell… it's time to go home… To your friends… to your loved ones… to everyone who matters to you… _The warm feeling… it's coming back… like beautiful white feathers embracing my body… A light ahead… I will stay strong… Life is too important… I will protect you with my life… My best friend… My soul mate… My Squall… 

Tell me what ya think! Don't be too hard… Sorry if it frightens you to think of zell and squall like that hehehe ^_^

~XaXona


End file.
